the_witch_hunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
|- | style="text-align: center;"|View Gallery |} Castiel is a fictional character from the TV show Supernatural and is so copyrighted to that show. The use of Castiel in this fan fiction series is purely entertainment. Background as pertaining to Rayna Singer Castiel first became aware of Rayna after he visited Dean and Sam at Bobby's place. It was then that he noticed the broken "link" between Dean and Rayna but did not bring it to anyone's attention. Instead he took it upon himself to keep an eye on her and to find out more about her. Powers: Castiel's powers as a common angel. Much of this power depended on his link to Heaven. *'Angelic Possession' - As a spiritual being, Castiel needs to use a vessel while on Earth. As an angel, he requires the vessel's permission. *'Astral Projection - '''Castiel is able to partially project his true form while inside his vessel, which appears as shadows of feathery wings on his back. *'Chronokinesis - Castiel can travel forward and backward in time, and he can take passengers. *'''Dream Walking - Castiel appeared in Dean's dream to deliver him a message. *'Eidetic Memory - '''Castiel has the face and name of every prophet etched into his memory. *'Healing''' - Castiel could instantly heal the wounds, diseases, and toxins of humans. Lost when he became a Fallen Angel the first time as the power came from Heaven but regained after second resurrection. *'Immortality' - Castiel as an angel doesn't age and is immune to disease. He never tires, and does not need to eat, sleep, drink, or breathe to sustain himself. *'Invulnerability - '''As an angel, there are very few things able to kill Castiel. He possesses accelerated healing abilities that allow him to heal wounds that would kill a human in seconds, if not instantly. He is unharmed by extreme temperatures. *'Killing Touch - Castiel is able to kill lower-level demons and other beings like monsters with a simple touch. When this happens, a strong light appears from the eyes and mouth of the victim and burns them severely from the inside out. Lost when he became a fallen angel as it came from Heaven but regained a more powerful version after second resurrection. *'Resurrection - '''Castiel brought Dean and Bobby back from the dead. Lost when he became a Fallen Angel as it came from Heaven but regained after second resurrection. *'Sedation - 'Castiel can cause instant unconsciousness in humans by tapping their forehead. *'Pyrokinesis - 'Castiel displays the ability to burn through ropes holding him and uses the same power to burn "Crowley's" bones. *'Superhuman Strength - Castiel is physically much stronger than humans, monsters and most demons. Although incredibly strong in his own right, a normal angel such as Uriel or a high-level demon such as Alastair had superior levels of super strength. He was no threat to archangels. *'Expert Swordsman' - While not as physically strong as most of his angelic bretheren, Castiel is highly skilled in swordplay with angelic blades, having defeated several angels at least as powerful as him on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. Even when he began losing his powers after becoming a fallen angel, this remanined unchanged. *'Supernatural Perception/Senses '- Castiel can see things hidden to humans. He is capable of immediately discovering a person's identity or their prior medical status by simply smelling their remains, regardless of the condition of said remains. He is also capable of speaking to and understanding animals and even listen onto radio frequencies. *'Telekinesis - '''Castiel can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He used this to twist Ruby's Knife into Alastair's wound after having stabbed him it. He later uses this power to unscrew a bolt from a distance. *'Telepathy - Castiel is able to read the minds of humans and lower-level angels. *'Teleportation - '''Castiel can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. Like with all angels, this is accompanied with the sound of wings flapping. *'Voice Mimicry - 'Castiel once perfectly imitated Bobby Singer's voice. *'Protective Charm - 'Castiel is able to protect someone from harm beforehand, as seen when he prevented his vessel, Jimmy Novak from burning his hand on a pot of boiling water when asked for a sign of faith. *'Spell Casting - As an angel, Castiel has extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. He could draw an Enochian Devil's Trap that could completely suppress and bound a demon as powerful as Alastair. He also knew of symbols that could banish or ward off angels. After his first resurrection, he branded Sam and Dean with a pattern of symbols that would conceal them from every angel in creation, even one as powerful as Lucifer. He later did the same to Adam. Category:Characters Category:Borrowed